


In Plain Sight (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Beta Peter Hale, Bottom Peter Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Marking, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Food Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Manhandling, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Scent Kink, Spells & Enchantments, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek Hale, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles ha estado en una relación con Derek y Peter por un tiempo y es muy consciente de las rayas exhibicionistas que poseen los dos Hale. Cuando descubre un hechizo que les permitirá tener relaciones sexuales en público sin ningún problema, todas las apuestas se cancelan.





	In Plain Sight (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509560) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



Stiles no podría estar más feliz con su vida sexual.

Desde que comenzó a salir con no solo uno sino dos hombres sexys Hale hace poco más de un año, pasó de no tener sexo en absoluto a tener más del que podía manejar. Al principio no fue fácil para un pequeño ser humano como él mantenerse al día con dos hombres lobo que no parecían haber oído hablar de un período de recuperación, pero la resistencia de Stiles creció y luego no habría cambiado nada al respecto.

El único problema era su certeza de que, a diferencia de él, Derek y Peter no estaban del todo satisfechos.

No era culpa suya, así que no lo tomó personalmente. Era solo que ambos Hale tenían una afinidad por presumir y Stiles se dio cuenta de lo explosivamente excitante que era la idea para ellos de que otras personas les estuvieran observando. El exhibicionismo nunca había sido realmente la perversión de Stiles, pero no tenía problemas en participar cuando surgía el ánimo. Dio muchas mamadas en las bocas de los callejones, donde alguien podría haber pasado en cualquier momento, haberle visto y a cualquiera de sus compañeros a los que les estaba dando una mamada. En una ocasión muy memorable, Stiles incluso se encontró a sí mismo haciéndoles una paja a sus dos compañeros debajo de su mesa en un restaurante italiano, el mantel de la mesa era lo único que impedía que los tres fueran arrestados y arrojados a una celda de la cárcel.

Mientras que cosas como esas hubieran sido más que suficientes para Stiles, Derek y Peter siempre estaban buscando nuevas formas de empujar su suerte, desnudándose lo máximo posible y mostrando todo el afecto en público que fuera posible. Hizo que Stiles se volviera loco, porque cada vez que veía a Derek besándose con su tío, se ponía tan duro que pensaba que su pene podía golpear clavos.

Todo eso lleva a Stiles a donde está ahora. Se sienta solo en su estudio en la casa Hale, a la que se había mudado con Derek y Peter en cuanto terminó la reconstrucción y cumplió dieciocho años. Como quiere que sus compañeros estén tan felices con su vida sexual como él, hace unas semanas Stiles tuvo una idea y se lanzó de cabeza al modo de investigación, buscando una solución a su pequeño dilema sexual en un hechizo o un encantamiento o un amuleto - cualquier cosa en realidad. Derek y Peter no pueden ser los únicos folladores pervertidos en el mundo que son sobrenaturales, por lo que alguien debe haber encontrado algo que Stiles y sus hombres lobo sexys puedan usar.

Efectivamente, en un libro que había "tomado prestado" de la colección privada de Alan Deaton en la trastienda de la clínica veterinaria, Stiles finalmente encuentra la solución perfecta: un hechizo. Requiere mucho poder cada vez que se lanza, pero Stiles ha estado entrenando su chispa con Deaton durante los últimos años y cree que puede lograrlo sin demasiados problemas.

Triunfante, pega un trozo de papel en el libro para que pueda encontrar fácilmente la página correcta y abandona su estudio. Sigue su nariz por las escaleras hasta la planta baja, donde encuentra a sus compañeros cocinando juntos en la cocina. Ambos hombres lobo solo llevan un calzoncillo. Negro Derek y rojo Peter. Stiles está realmente sorprendido porque es más de lo que sus compañeros suelen usar cuando están solo los tres en la casa. Se pierde por un rato al pasar sus ojos arriba y abajo por sus cuerpos: sus piernas musculosas, las nalgas apretadas de sus culos, la forma en que los músculos de sus espaldas se mueven debajo de la piel bronceada mientras se mueven. Es solo cuando Peter le mira por encima del hombro que Stiles logra volver a encender su cerebro.

"Wow, todavía estás vivo", comenta el mayor de los Hale con una sonrisa.

Stiles frunce el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"Estuviste encerrado en tu estudio durante tanto tiempo que pensamos que podrías haber muerto allí", explica Peter, volviéndose hacia la olla con salsa de espagueti que hervía a fuego lento en la estufa.

"Oh. Sí, estoy bien. Solo estaba haciendo algo de..."

"Investigación, lo sabemos, "interrumpe Derek. "¿Finalmente vas a decirnos de qué se trata todo esto o tenemos que esperar aún más?"

Stiles se siente culpable al instante. Está seguro de que ninguno de sus compañeros tenía la intención de hacerle sentir de esa manera, pero está claro que últimamente les ha estado descuidando inadvertidamente. "Lo siento", dice. Coloca el libro con suavidad en el mostrador y luego se envuelve alrededor de Derek, apoyando su mejilla sobre el tatuaje del triskelion del lobo amargado.

"Está bien, Stiles," le asegura Peter, poniendo una mano en su brazo. "No nos importa".

"Es cierto", concuerda Derek, deteniéndose en su picado de verduras para unir sus dedos con los de Stiles.

"Aún así, me he enfocado demasiado en eso", Stiles persiste, no tan dispuesto a permitir que sus compañeros le liberen de la culpa tan fácilmente. "Dije que lo siento porque lo hago".

"Te perdonamos entonces", acepta Peter, sintiendo la obstinación del ser humano.

Con una sonrisa aliviada, Stiles libera a Derek y le da un beso en los labios a Peter antes de volverse hacia donde había dejado el libro de Deaton en el mostrador. "Ahora que está fuera del camino, sí, voy a deciros lo que he estado haciendo y una vez que lo haga creo que pensaréis que valió la pena el tiempo que costó".

Ambos Hale desvían su atención de la cena por el momento y se dan la vuelta, después de que Peter apaga el fuego debajo de la olla.

"Di, pequeño rojo", sonríe el mayor de los Hale. "Estoy intrigado ahora".

"Como si no lo estuvieras antes", murmura Derek.

"Cállate sobrino o tendré que azotarte."

Derek se anima. "Me gustaría verte intentarlo".

Stiles se ríe de las travesuras de sus compañeros. "Me gustaría ver eso también en realidad, pero volvemos al tema en cuestión, ¿por favor?"

Derek deja de mirar a Peter y ambos Hale vuelven su atención a Stiles.

"Bien, sé que os encanta la idea de hacer cosas pervertidas en espacios públicos", comienza Stiles. Abre el libro en la página que había marcado, pero no deja que ninguno de sus compañeros lo vea todavía. "Pero obviamente no podemos hacer eso si no queremos cumplir una pena de cárcel, lo cual no queremos, mi padre literalmente me mataría. Y probablemente también os mataría a vosotros, en buena medida".

"Cierto," concuerda Peter, su voz divertida. "Es un poco ridículo. Quiero decir, ¿quién no querría echarle un vistazo a esto?" Hace un gesto hacia su pecho desnudo y agita las cejas.

Derek suspira como si le doliera y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

"De todos modos, he encontrado una solución, una que nos permitirá ser tan pervertidos como queráis, donde y cuando queráis", declara Stiles y finalmente le da la vuelta al libro para que los hombres mayores puedan verlo.

Hay silencio por unos momentos mientras los Hale leen lo que está escrito en la página y cuando terminan, sonrisas a juego estiran sus bocas.

"Eres un compañero maravilloso, Stiles Stilinski", Peter le felicita, palpándose a sí mismo a través de su ropa interior.

"Realmente lo eres", concuerda Derek. No se toca a sí mismo, pero su bulto se vuelve notablemente más grande.

"¿Cuando?" Pregunta Peter, ya impaciente. "¿Esta noche?"

Stiles frunce los labios. "Bueno, ya has comenzado a preparar la cena para esta noche-"

"¡Al diablo! Podemos guardarla y comerla mañana".

Con un buen giro de sus ojos, Stiles vuelve a leer el hechizo para asegurarse de que tiene todo lo que necesita. "Supongo que podemos salir a comer. Si eso es lo que realmente queréis". Si es honesto consigo mismo, la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con sus compañeros hombres lobo, mientras que docenas de personas son ajenas a su alrededor, también le excita. Aun así, mantiene la voz tan tranquila como puede, pero no puede ocultar el olor de su propia excitación, lo que hace que ambos Hale le miren con calor. "¿Supongo que es un sí?"

"¡Por supuesto que es un sí!" Peter exclama. Apaga el fuego debajo de la olla por completo.

"¿Adónde queréis ir?"

"Bueno, ya que encontraste el hechizo para nosotros, te permitiré elegir esta vez".

"Qué generoso de tu parte", dice Stiles sarcásticamente.

Peter sale de la habitación y lanza un grito, "De nada", por encima del hombro.

"¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?" Stiles le pregunta a Derek, que está ocupado colocando las verduras que ha picado en los Tupperware para que no se echen a perder.

"En realidad no. Sabes que estoy bien con cualquier cosa".

 _¿No es esa la verdad?_ Stiles piensa negando con la cabeza. No hay duda de que Derek es el que tiene un mantenimiento menor de los dos Hale. "¿Qué tal si vamos a un francés? Estaba pensando que follar en un lugar realmente lujoso probablemente lo haría sentir aún más pervertido".

"Claro, podemos hacer eso".

"Pero espera, ¿no necesitamos reservas?"

Derek se ríe. Empuja el Tupperware en la nevera antes de apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles. "Puedo conseguir una mesa. Ser Hale viene con sus ventajas".

"¿Quieres decir aparte de los genes injustamente buenos?"

"Exactamente. Me ocuparé de eso".

Stiles está pasmado, pero lo acepta rápidamente. "Oh, bien ... genial. ¿En el coche en quince, entonces?"

"Por supuesto."

Con el plan hecho y estando seguro de que Peter escuchó cuándo se irían, Stiles también sale de la cocina y desciende al sótano, que es donde almacena todos los ingredientes de sus hechizos. No tiene tantos porque Deaton aún no le confía las cosas más potentes, pero en un golpe de muy buena suerte, mientras revisa los estantes de los frascos, Stiles confirma que sí, tiene todo lo que necesita para el hechizo que lanzará esta noche.

Reúne todos los ingredientes, junto con una caja de cerillas y pasa por el breve proceso de preparación de todo, aplastando lo que necesita ser triturado en un mortero y luego volcando todo en un tazón pequeño de metal. Vuelve a leer las instrucciones del libro y luego llama a sus compañeros al sótano con él.

"¿Que pasa?" Peter dice, apareciendo detrás de Stiles tan rápido y en silencio que el humano casi salta de su piel.

"¡¿Qué te he dicho de hacer eso?!" Stiles chilla, golpeando a Peter en su pecho. El beta ahora está vestido con una camiseta verde oscuro con un escote en V peligrosamente bajo y un vaquero azul.

"¿Qué no lo haga?"

"Entonces, ¿por qué todavía lo haces?"

"Porque me gusta mucho. Obviamente".

"Compórtate, tío", ordena Derek mientras se une a ellos, también vestido completamente con un henley rojo y un vaquero negro. Destella sus ojos para hacer que Peter se dé cuenta de que habla en serio.

Peter les da a Stiles y su sobrino un puchero. "No sois divertidos."

"Solo cállate y ven aquí", le dice Stiles.

Recogiendo la caja de cerillas, toma una única cerilla, se la da a Derek y luego la caja a Peter. Finalmente, toma las manos libres de sus compañeros entre las suyas, asegurándose de que los tres se vean afectados por el hechizo.

"Mantén firme la caja, Peter y cuando dé la señal, necesito que Derek encienda la cerilla y la deje caer en el recipiente".

"¿Es así de simple?" Peter pregunta dudoso.

"La mayor parte de la magia tiene que ver con la creencia, especialmente cuando proviene de una chispa como la mía, así que sí".

Un minuto más tarde, después de haber terminado el hechizo y sentir la familiar oleada de su magia viajando a través de sus venas, asiente a Derek y observa cómo la cerilla en llamas cae de los dedos del alfa al recipiente. Los ingredientes se queman violentamente, elevándose en una llama que llega casi al techo antes de extinguirse en un instante. El cuenco acaba vacío.

"Todo listo", dice Stiles, soltando las manos de sus compañeros.

"No me siento diferente", observa Derek.

"Yo tampoco", agrega Peter.

"¿Qué? ¿No confíais en mí?" Stiles se burla de ellos, liderando la salida del sótano.

"Por supuesto que sí", responde Derek, cerrando la puerta cuando todos están arriba en la planta baja de nuevo.

"Entonces confía en mí cuando digo que funcionó, lo sentí".

El asentimiento de Derek es tan instantáneo y absoluto como el incendio. "Bien."

Complacido, Stiles toma una chaqueta de la línea de ganchos en el vestíbulo y se encoge de hombros. "Ahora vamos. Tengo hambre y estoy cachondo".

"¿Estás seguro de que eres el alfa, querido sobrino?" Peter le pregunta a Derek astutamente, renunciando a una chaqueta. Con su temperatura corporal más alta, realmente no necesita una.

Derek frunce el ceño a su tío cuando abre la puerta principal y deja que Stiles salga delante de él. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Con todo lo que Stiles nos manda a los dos, creo que en realidad podría ser el alfa", explica Peter descaradamente.

Stiles les escucha desde su lugar al lado del Camaro de Derek y resopla.

"Como si alguna vez pudieras decirle que no a él", defiende Derek.

Peter parece casi ofendido y lleva dramáticamente una mano en su pecho. "¡Puedo!"

"¿Peter?" Stiles le llama, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para intervenir.

El beta se gira con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué?"

"Sé bueno y entra al coche, ¿vale? No me hagas esperar o no voy a comer nada de tu cuerpo".

Con una amenaza como esa, Peter corre hacia el Camaro y se mete en el asiento trasero sin decir una palabra. Stiles comparte una mirada llena de diversión con Derek antes de unirse a Peter, Stiles en el asiento del pasajero y Derek detrás del volante. Sin más preámbulos, se van.

........................................................................................................................

Media hora más tarde, Stiles se encuentra entre Derek y Peter en una mesa en medio del restaurante francés más caro de todo el condado de Beacon Hills. Aún no han hecho nada, pero hay tanta anticipación en el aire que es casi palpable. Debido a que está cenando con dos hombres lobo, cuyos estómagos son agujeros negros, Stiles es el último en terminar su comida y luego Peter le dice a la camarera que están listos para pedir el postre. Stiles intenta escuchar mientras, aparentemente de memoria, enumera todo lo que se sirve esta noche, pero solo dura hasta que llega a la mousse de chocolate porque ahí es cuando Peter se quita la camiseta de repente. Stiles se tensa, esperando a que su camarera le pregunte qué diablos cree que está haciendo a Peter , pero la mujer simplemente sigue diciendo los platos.

"Tendré la mousse de chocolate", dice Derek cuando termina.

"Creme brûlée para mí, por favor", agrega Peter. Comienza a desabotonar su vaquero ya deleitándose con la prueba de que el hechizo de Stiles funcionó.

"Uhh ... yo también tomaré la mousse", Stiles dice ahogadamente.

La camarera les sonríe amablemente y se aleja para dar su orden. Cuando se va, Stiles se vuelve hacia Peter. "¿Empezamos ya, entonces?"

"El postre parece ser el momento perfecto, ¿no te parece?"

"Supongo."

Al volverse hacia el otro lado, Stiles descubre que Derek está siguiendo el ritmo de su tío, su pantalón vaquero y su ropa interior ya a medio camino por debajo de sus musculosos muslos. Sin querer quedarse atrás, Stiles también comienza a quitarse la ropa y un minuto después, los tres están desnudos. Stiles está medio duro y acercándose rápidamente a duro, pero sus dos compañeros ya están duros, sus enormes erecciones filtrando pre-semen. Stiles llegó a la conclusión hace mucho tiempo que la copiosa cantidad es una cosa de hombre lobo.

Después de empujar su ropa fuera del camino debajo de la mesa, Peter se sube a la superficie plana y se sienta para que sus piernas se extiendan a ambos lados de Stiles, lo que le brinda al humano una gran vista de su pene y sus bolas. Se inclina hacia atrás sobre sus brazos y mira fijamente su entrepierna como si dijera: "¿Y bien? Adelante". A pesar de que una parte de él quiere borrar la expresión engreída de la cara del mayor de los Hale, Stiles nunca ha podido resistirse cuando se le presentan las erecciones de cualquiera de sus compañeros, así que después de un suspiro de exasperación fingido, se sumerge en él.

"Ven aquí, sobrino", dice Peter por encima de él. Stiles les oye besarse un momento después.

Con el sonido de muchas conversaciones y el tintineo de cubiertos y porcelana fina a su alrededor, Stiles mueve sus labios hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el pene de 20 centímetros de Peter. Cuando llega a la base, baja, chupando una de las bolas de Peter en su boca y lamiendo los rastros de sudor de la piel suave y arrugada. Hace lo mismo con la otra bola de Peter y luego mete la nariz en los gruesos pelos del pubis del beta, no recortados por la insistencia de Stiles porque le encanta el aroma que siempre está incrustado allí - es almizclado, masculino, rozando lo sucio después de un largo día y Stiles nunca parece tener suficiente de eso. Permanece allí durante un rato, con el pene de Peter caliente contra su mejilla, hasta que el mayor de los Hale enreda sus gruesos dedos en su pelo y tira de él ligeramente, instándole a que le chupe apropiadamente.

Levantando la cabeza, Stiles envuelve su mano alrededor de la base del pene de Peter y lo mantiene firme mientras chupa en la cabeza, bebiendo un poco del delicioso pre-semen amargo en la hendidura y luego abre la boca. Mueve su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo unas cuantas veces, tomando unos centímetros cada vez hasta que la cabeza golpea la parte posterior de su garganta. Stiles ha tenido práctica más que suficiente dando mamadas en los últimos años para que su reflejo nauseoso sea prácticamente inexistente. Es capaz de ir aún más lejos sin ningún problema, metiendo cada centímetro hasta que su nariz está una vez más en los pelos del pubis de Peter.

Con cierta persistencia, Stiles encuentra el éxito. Traga alrededor del pene de Peter y se complace cuando escucha el sonido ahogado que provoca. Peter mueve su mano hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles y le mantiene allí por unos segundos, hasta que Stiles comienza a quedarse sin aire y su ritmo cardíaco se acelera. Peter debe escucharlo porque elige entonces dejarle ir. Stiles se retira con un chapoteo, sus ojos llorosos mientras inhala con avidez.

Es entonces que su camarera vuelve con sus postres. No se enfadó con su desnudez ni con el hecho de que Peter todavía está sentado sobre la mesa, su pene húmedo y brillante con una combinación de saliva y pre-semen. "Aquí tenéis", dice con amabilidad, colocando sus postres en el centro de la mesa. En cada plato hay un ramekin blanco, dos rellenos hasta el borde con mousse de chocolate y el otro con crema. La camarera da un paso atrás y dice: "¡Disfrutad!" y se va de nuevo.

Al ver sus postres, Stiles recuerda lo que le había dicho a Peter cuando salían de casa. Su boca se llena de saliva.

"Acuéstate", le dice a Peter, reubicando sus postres en el borde de la mesa.

"Creo que puedo adivinar a dónde va esto", dice el beta lascivamente. Hace lo que le dicen y se mete las manos detrás de la cabeza, mostrando sus axilas peludas. Captan la atención de Stiles de inmediato. "¿Ves algo que te guste?"

"Sabes que sí," responde Stiles.

Peter se ríe, todo su ser irradiando arrogancia.

Stiles resopla. "Sí, sí, ríete".

Cuando el beta se ha calmado de nuevo, Stiles mira a su derecha y se encuentra con la mirada de Derek. "¿Por qué no te unes a él?"

"Con mucho gusto", Derek asiente, trepando también a la mesa y acostándose en casi la misma posición que su tío. La única diferencia es que solo coloca una mano detrás de su cabeza y elige usar la otra para acariciar su erección descuidada.

Tener a ambos Hale extendidos ante él como un bufet de todo lo que puedas comer de piel bronceada, vello corporal y músculo es casi demasiado para que Stiles lo maneje. Agarra su propio pene con fuerza para evitar venirse prematuramente y cuando cree que el peligro ha pasado, se pone de pie y comienza con la creme brûlée de Peter. Con el ramekin en la mano, rompe la corteza en la parte superior y saca algo de la crema tibia con su dedo índice. Sin ningún diseño particular en mente, pinta líneas a través del pecho de Peter con el postre, asegurándose de que tenga suficiente alrededor de los pezones de Peter.

Cuando no queda nada de crema en el ramekin, Stiles comienza el proceso de lamerlo. Lame una larga línea hasta los abdominales peludos del beta y empuja el postre a la boca de Peter. Se besan perezosamente durante unos segundos y luego Stiles se retira para lamer un poco más. Mientras lo hace, mira hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas y gime en voz baja cuando ve que Derek ahora se inclina sobre su tío para que puedan compartir su propio beso desordenado, asegurándose de que los tres puedan saborear el sabor perfecto de la crema endulzada. Stiles mantiene sus ojos fijos en la boca de sus compañeros mientras lame más crema del pecho de Peter, observando cómo sus labios se deslizan uno contra el otro y ve el ocasional indicio de sus lenguas rosadas luchando por el dominio. Les interrumpe para renovar el sabor de la crema de su beso y luego les deja de nuevo.

Stiles mantiene la crema alrededor de los pezones de Peter para él. Chupa con avidez las oscuras protuberancias hasta que la dulzura desaparece y todo lo que puede probar es la piel de Peter, luego continúa, mordiendo cada pezón entre sus dientes hasta que el beta gime en la boca de su sobrino y empuja su pecho en una súplica silenciosa para más. Incapaz de negarlo, Stiles muerde con más fuerza y no se detiene hasta que los dos pezones de Peter están enrojecidos e hinchados.

El dolor no durará mucho, gracias a la curación de hombre lobo de Peter, pero sin embargo es una imagen satisfactoria.

Él mismo se subió a la mesa de manera que pudiera mirar más hacia arriba, metió la cara en una de las axilas de Peter e inhaló profundamente para llenar sus pulmones con su almizcle. Es potente porque Peter no se ha duchado desde esa mañana y su desodorante básicamente se ha gastado, así es como le gusta a Stiles. Una de sus cosas favoritas es atrapar a cualquiera de sus compañeros justo después de que hayan terminado de entrenar. Solo verles, calientes y sudorosos, es suficiente para poner a Stiles de 0 a 100 en el espacio de un segundo y siempre se deleita lamiendo la sal de sus cuerpos desnudos antes de que se laven en el baño.

"Chico sucio", oye murmurar a Peter.

"Como si vosotros fuérais diferentes", devolvió Stiles. Después de todo, había resuelto esta particular perversión al ver a sus dos hombres lobo juntos.

Derek se ríe. "Te tiene allí".

Peter carraspeó, pero no protesta cuando Derek copia a Stiles con su otra axila. Stiles no puede evitar estar celoso mientras mira a Derek por el rabillo del ojo. Peter aún huele de maravilla en su nariz humana, pero se pregunta qué es lo que Derek puede captar con sus sentidos intensificados. Sigue convencido de que no quiere la mordedura, no a menos que esté al borde de la muerte, pero si alguna vez había algo que le tentara, era la curiosidad.

Alejando el pensamiento, Stiles y Derek prodigan las axilas de Peter con la atención que merecen durante varios minutos, olfateando los finos pelos marrones y lamiéndolos con sus lenguas hasta que la mayor parte del almizcle de Peter se ha ido.

"Mi turno", dice Peter cuando terminan.

Stiles queda impactado cuando su mundo se difumina y se encuentra mirando hacia el techo alto. Peter levanta su brazo y junto con Derek se toma su tiempo lamiendo las axilas de Stiles a cambio. Al principio siempre es una sensación extraña, especialmente cuando Stiles siente las primeras lamidas. Siempre ha sido increíblemente delicado y como es habitual, los dos hombres lobo tienen que mantenerle en su lugar mientras toman lo que quieren. Eventualmente, sin embargo, se acostumbra a la sensación y se relaja nuevamente. Luego comienza a disfrutarlo y levanta sus caderas para moler su doloroso pene contra el muslo de Derek.

"Siempre huele tan bien", murmura el alfa, frotándose la cara por toda la axila de Stiles para incrustar el olor en sus poros.

"Realmente lo hace", concuerda Peter. "Tan jodidamente bien, Stiles".

Stiles se ruboriza. "Sois tan tontos".

"Bien, ahora estás atrapado con nosotros. No hay devoluciones".

 _Como si lo hiciera_ , piensa Stiles.

Gira la cabeza hacia un lado y mira la mesa junto a la de ellos, donde una pareja heterosexual cena tranquilamente. Como si sintiera su mirada, el hombre levanta la vista de su risotto y le ofrece a Stiles una sonrisa amistosa, sus ojos no ven la verdad de lo que está pasando a pocos pies de él. Todo lo que podrá ver es a tres hombres sentados tranquilamente juntos mientras disfrutan de sus postres.

Es tan pervertido que hace que Stiles jadee.

Cuando los hombres lobo consideran que sus fosas están suficientemente satisfechas, Stiles se queda tirado allí mientras se reorganizan rápidamente. Derek se coloca entre las piernas de Stiles y las dobla hacia atrás lo suficiente para llegar a su culo, mientras que Peter se da la vuelta y se sienta a horcajadas sobre la parte superior del cuerpo del humano, colocando su propio culo increíblemente esculpido justo frente a la cara de Stiles. Su peso es reconfortante y estimulante, cada nalga de su culo está bronceada, firme y peluda.

Tomando lo que se le ofrece, Stiles extiende las nalgas de Peter para que pueda lamer al beta, como Derek lo está haciendo con él. Lo que sea que Derek le haga, cada lamida en círculo y gentil empuje de su lengua, lo hace con Peter. El beta también huele a almizcle aquí y la piel enrollada de su agujero tiene un sabor ligeramente salado que Stiles realmente disfruta.

Después de un rato, Peter comienza a apretar su culo contra la cara de Stiles y termina realmente sentado sobre él, ejerciendo la presión justa sobre él para no asfixiarle. Mientras le come el culo al mayor de los Hale, Stiles siente que Derek mete uno de sus gruesos dedos dentro de él y se sorprende de lo suave que es el deslizamiento. Derek debe haber tenido la previsión de tomar un poco de lubricante antes de salir de la casa antes.

Su lobo amargado es tan inteligente.

Un dedo se convierte rápidamente en dos y luego en tres. Cuando Stiles se siente estirado y suelto, golpea a Derek en la cabeza con el talón para que continúe con el evento principal.

"Necesitado esta noche, ¿verdad?" Derek se burla.

Stiles gime su acuerdo. El ruido es amortiguado por el culo de Peter, pero aún debe ser claro porque Derek desliza sus dedos y los reemplaza con la cabeza roma de su pene sin cortar. Se mete lentamente, pero sin tregua, sin detenerse hasta que los 19 centímetros y medio están enterrados profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Stiles. El grosor siempre es mucho para tomar, no importa cuántas veces Stiles haya sido follado por sus dos compañeros en el pasado. Derek le da unos minutos para acostumbrarse y Stiles se distrae hasta que está listo chupando el agujero apretado de Peter. Cuando la incomodidad finalmente ha disminuido lo suficiente, hace otro sonido y aprieta brevemente sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Derek.

"Mejor dale lo que quiere, sobrino", dice Peter. "No querría decepcionarle."

Derek sigue el juego. "Cierto. Eso sería malo".

Lo que sigue es una serie de embestidas que extrañan completamente la próstata de Stiles. Derek tiene la habilidad suficiente para encontrar fácilmente ese lugar especial, por lo que Stiles sabe que falla a propósito.

Ese bastardo.

Peter se ríe de él cuando se queja de su desaprobación, porque ser un bastardo aparentemente corre en la familia. Stiles sospecha que Peter es de donde lo sacó Derek en primer lugar y aunque está contento de que Derek esté lo suficientemente cómodo a su alrededor ahora para dejar salir el lado juguetón de sí mismo, en ese momento, Stiles simplemente está frustrado. Para dar a conocer sus sentimientos, deja de usar su lengua en el borde de Peter y lo pellizca con los dientes, lo que hace que el beta salte encima de él. Casi se cae hacia delante, claramente no habiendo esperado el cambio.

"Descarado", murmura Peter cuando se ha recuperado.

"¿Qué ha hecho?" Derek pregunta, todavía embistiendo lentamente dentro y fuera del culo de Stiles. Se ríe cuando Peter le responde.

Stiles trata de tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Se retuerce tanto como puede estando atrapado entre dos hombres musculosos, arqueando la espalda en un intento por hacer que la cabeza del pene de Derek golpee su próstata, pero sus esfuerzos resultan inútiles cuando Peter pone sus manos en su estómago para calmarle.

"¡Ah, ah, ah!" Peter le regaña, sentándose con más fuerza sobre la cara de Stiles.

Después de una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada (podría ser un minuto, podría ser una hora entera, por lo que Stiles puede decir), Derek finalmente acelera sus embestidas y evita a propósito su próstata. Stiles grita la primera vez que pasa, el sonido es lo suficientemente alto como para que, incluso con el efecto amortiguador del culo de Peter, llegue a todos los rincones del restaurante. Araña las caderas de Peter para que se siente hacia delante porque necesita poder respirar mejor otra vez. Por suerte, el beta ha decidido dejar de ser un bastardo y decide hacer lo que dice.

Stiles aspira grandes bocanadas de aire cuando Peter se da la vuelta y se aleja un poco, presentándole su frente en su lugar. Agarra el mantel debajo de él mientras Derek acelera aún más el ritmo, hasta que sus pieles hacen ruidos obscenos. Cuando sus pulmones ya no queman, Stiles puede concentrarse más en lo que está pasando. Sobre el hombro de Peter, el sudor comienza a gotear en la frente de Derek y sus mejillas están enrojecidas con toda la energía que está ejerciendo, lo que solo sirve para hacer que se vea más sexy.

Stiles frunce el ceño cuando cambia su mirada a Peter. El beta tiene una mano detrás de sí mismo, haciendo algo que Stiles no puede ver. Ni siquiera puede adivinarlo porque su cerebro está ralentizado con el placer que Derek le está haciendo sentir. Peter se arrodilla allí, su pene goteando pre-semen al estómago de Stiles, su cabeza inclinada hacia delante y sus ojos cerrados con una expresión de felicidad. Justo cuando Stiles está a punto de preguntar qué está pasando, Peter mueve su mano hacia atrás, tres de sus dedos llenos de lubricante. Se levanta sobre sus rodillas y se hunde en el pene de Stiles sin preámbulos.

"¡Mierda!" Stiles grita, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ser follado por Derek y ser montado por Peter al mismo tiempo es demasiado. Todo el deseo reprimido que ha sentido toda la noche le alcanza rápidamente y ni siquiera dura un par de minutos antes de alcanzar el orgasmo. Peter sale de su pene rápidamente y luego se sienta firmemente en el regazo de Stiles mientras su propio orgasmo llega. Mancha a Stiles con su semen justo cuando las embestidas de Derek se vuelven desordenadas y descoordinadas. El orgasmo del alfa debe haberse acercado, por la forma en que Stiles hizo que su culo se apretara a su alrededor. Unas pocas embestidas más tarde, se mete hasta el final y se derrumba contra la espalda de Peter. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su tío y entierra la cara en su cuello con un gemido agudo mientras llena el culo de Stiles con su semen. No anuda.

Cuando todos han recuperado el aliento, Derek se retira de Stiles y vuelve a caer en su silla con un gemido. "Maldita sea..."

"Maldición," se hace eco Stiles. No puede moverse, porque Peter todavía está encima de él y toda su energía ha sido completamente agotada.

"Aww, ¿te agotamos?" Peter dice burlonamente.

"Silencio", murmura Stiles, con los ojos medio cerrados.

"Definitivamente creo que le agotamos, sobrino".

"Parece que sí", responde Derek.

Stiles yace allí por un tiempo y Peter usa el tiempo para limpiar el semen de él con su dedo y dárselo poco a poco. Cuando todo se ha ido, se baja del regazo de Stiles.

Derek toma la mano del humano y, en lugar de dejar que se siente solo, le empuja hacia abajo sobre su regazo, sin importarle que chorree en sus muslos. Stiles va de buena gana y sus ojos se abren cuando Peter le pasa uno de las mousse de chocolate. Se había olvidado por completo, toma una cuchara para comer, necesitando el aumento de azúcar. Derek toma el otro mousse y hace lo mismo, alternando entre comer una cucharada y sostener la cuchara para que Peter la coma.

Cuando terminan, su camarera vuelve a aparecer. "¿Estaba todo bien?"

Los tres compañeros comparten sonrisas antes de que Derek responda. "Fue increíble, gracias".

"Me alegro. ¿Queréis algo más u os gustaría la cuenta?"

"La cuenta, por favor."

Una vez que la comida ha sido pagada, Stiles se baja del regazo de Derek y recoge toda su ropa de debajo de la mesa. Se viste completamente y sacude la cabeza cuando se vuelve hacia sus compañeros. Si pensaba que estarían completamente vestidos otra vez también, estaba equivocado. Aunque todavía no tiene camisa, Derek al menos se ha puesto nuevamente los pantalones, pero Peter todavía está desnudo, con la ropa puesta sobre su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Qué?" pregunta cuando Stiles solo le mira fijamente.

Sin decir nada, Stiles lidera el camino más allá de las otras personas que aún comen. Se divierte a regañadientes cuando pasan al maître y Peter le dice adiós como si nada fuera de lo común estuviera pasando. El maître les devuelve la despedida, les desea una agradable velada, luego salen fuera y regresan al Camaro de Derek.

El viaje a casa se hace en su mayoría en silencio, los tres saciados de la buena comida y el sexo caliente.

"Entonces, diría que el hechizo fue un éxito rotundo", dice Peter cuando están en casa.

"Mmhmm," Stiles está de acuerdo.

"Definitivamente lo vamos a hacer de nuevo".

"Si quieres."

Los ojos de Peter brillan con malicia cuando entran a la casa. "Oh, lo necesito".

Stiles estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gustaría ver a Peter caminando completamente desnudo en público más a menudo. "Creo que será mejor que me asegure de estar bien abastecido con los ingredientes".

"Haz eso y serás completamente recompensado".

"¿Cómo?"

"Ya lo verás."

Con esa burla, Peter desaparece en la casa y deja a Stiles con su curiosidad.


End file.
